


The Evil Mushroom

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fever, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is ill but Merlin is the one to feel feverish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomreviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/gifts).



> Sorry. English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Written for Phantomreviewer

Arthur was ill for days now.

A poisoning, Gaius said. But for once it wasn't because of the venom of a magical creature that seemed to be fond of the prince’s blood, or because of an evil sorcerer trying to destroy Camelot's future, no, it was due to a Machiavellian mushroom that had finished his mushroom's life in a royal soup and that seemed to have been toadstool.

Merlin swore it wasn't his fault. Really!

By the way, the cook should have listened to him when he told him he didn’t know anything about mushrooms. Being Gaius' assistant didn’t mean he understood anything about the art of choosing good mushrooms for soups!

And now, he was here, sitting next to Arthur, trying to comfort and help him the best he could.

For once, he tried to be the best servant ever.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

"I'll kill you" Arthur had threatened him first thing when opening his eyes, already convinced it was his entire fault. Prat.

"Arthur! I'd never hurt you!" he had sworn with all his passion "At least, not on purpose"

Arthur had growled and the fever had spiked again.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

Gaius asked him to keep Arthur hydrated.

It was easy to say. Arthur barely opened his eyes and hadn't the force to drink so Merlin had to moisten one of his clean scarves and let Arthur suck the cold drops from it.

A vision he could have survived without.

Arthur was too hot for his own good. Yeah, sure, he was too hot because of the fever but not only. Merlin could barely look away from those thirsty lips. "There would have been so many better ways to moisten them Merlin thought and then he knew he was doomed.

How could he not feel feverish himself while watching Arthur’s golden’s skin glistening from sweat, while listening to Arthur’s panting, while feeling Arthur’s body writhing under his clumsy hands?

When Arthur decided to suck the droplets from his fingers next, Merlin knew Arthur's menaces were well-founded. The prince would be the end of him.


End file.
